


Skindeep

by wemightfall



Series: Talk some sense to me [1]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: After asking for her job back and getting denied, Jane realizes she might feel a bit more for her former boss than she thought.





	Skindeep

Jane was sitting in a little run down café, staring at her laptop and desperately trying to write the first sentence. She had had the document open for exactly 28 minutes by now and hadn't managed to write anything. She took another look at her notes and sighed.

She missed working at Scarlet. She missed getting a regular paycheck too. She missed her friends. She missed Jacqueline.

It had been weird to come crawling back, after her big goodbye. Asking back for a Job, she had wanted to leave behind her.

What had hurt the most however, was Jacqueline telling her she wouldn't take her back.

Logically she knew that was an option, but for some reason, she had thought, if she asked for help, the other woman would give it to her. Like she always had.

But now Jane was sitting here, the smell of burned coffee around her, her funds running out and still unable to write a sentence for her freelance project.

Her phone binged and showed s text message from Ben, which she ignored. Her friends thought it was close mindedness, the reason she didn't want to keep going out with him. It felt like something else entirely, but everytime she tried to put it into words, her mind looked like her blank text document.

She tried to take a few deep breaths to calm herself, but they did little to help.

Her mind kept wandering back to Jacqueline. She had said that she still had a lot of growing up to do. The words had hurt, but she wasn’t sure how exactly.

If god existed, he certainly had a twisted sense of humour, she thought, as the door to the café flung open and her former boss entered. Of course she'd be so lucky.

It took Jacqueline a few seconds to spot her, but then she gave her a big smile. Jane smiled back, halfheartedly.  
She hated the way the smile made her feel, like her insides twisted themselves.

She looked back down at her notes, but concentration was  
out of the question now.

Jane resumed looking at Jacqueline. She had always aimed to please the older woman. Wanted her to see her as someone worth admiring. She had loved every smile she got, treasured it, as if it were a perfectly wrapped gift.

But this feeling was new, foreign, and yet it suddenly hit her with absolute certainty. She looked away and hoped Jacqueline wouldn't come over.

Jane would go out tonight with Ben again and would forget she ever even entertained this thought. It was the only thing to do, but she felt sick at the idea alone.

Someone sat down beside her and Jane’s heartbeat quickened upon seeing it was Jacqueline. There was no way she was gonna survive this. She was so beyond fucked.


End file.
